No-Life Queen
by SixGoldenCoins
Summary: In the modern era, Alucard pays another visit to the frozen wasteland of Arendelle. One-shot. Sequel to "Freezing My Wings To Make Me Tame".


For more than 150 years, the land had been stuck in perpetual winter. Thick blankets of white snow smothered the ground, and eternal grey blocked out the sky. The sun's light had not pierced the cloud covering in ages, nor had the ice in the fjord melted in over a century.

Any native animals that had managed to survive the initial freeze had long-since abandoned the area, instinctively avoiding it. No albatross flew in the sky, no ants crept around in the dirt, no trout swam in the waters, no reindeer grazed in the forests.

With few exceptions, the kingdom of Arendelle had been all but given up on by the outside world. This day would prove to be one of those exceptions.

The checkered black and blue pattern of the zeppelin contrasted with the dreary colors of its surroundings. From the ground, its name was faintly visible, painted along its side in dark letters: _Der Freischütz_.

Panels in its underside compartment opened. Soon, dozens upon dozens of troops were catapulted out from the airship, deployed with the guidance of launch rails beneath their feet. Waves of soldiers descended to the cold ground, their trenchcoats flapping in the wind. Proudly bearing swastika armbands, their heads were protected by stahlhelme and gas masks.

As soon as boots were on the ground, the fighting force of a hundred men looked toward Arendelle and sprinted for their target. If a bystander were unfortunate enough to be there that day, they would see that these were not ordinary men that were charging forward; their movements alone gave away their paranormal nature. Though they were armed to the teeth with heavy Panzerschrecks, MP40s, MG42s, grenades, and plenty of surplus ammunition, none of it even slowed them down. Possessing inhuman strength, speed, and endurance, they were monsters built purely for war. They were the remnants of the Waffen-SS, now transformed into a vampiric legion: the Last Battalion.

Overhead, _Der Freischütz _emptied its ordnance. V-1 rockets screamed out of the airship's cannons and blazed a trail straight for the royal palace, providing air support for the ground troops.

The airborne assault barely made it halfway to its destination. The missiles were stopped dead in their tracks, each exploding in mid-air after being hit by unseen projectiles.

The Last Battalion ceased their pursuit and looked back when they heard the sound of shearing metal. Like the V-1s, the zeppelin had been stabbed through with several gigantic pieces of ice. It fell to the chilled earth, crashing against the surface with a fiery explosion. In mere seconds, _Der Freischütz _had been reduced to nothing more than useless scrap.

Even lying amidst the flaming wreckage, the icicles refused to melt.

The soldiers felt the wind pick up, giving off a loud ambient howl. It was a harsh sound, like the very environment was angry with them. Before they could think of running, a massive wall of pale fog blotted out Arendelle and rushed across the land toward them.

If the Last Battalion's undead hearts were still functional, they would have been pounding with fear as the fog engulfed them.

* * *

_Dear Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing,_

_We have reviewed any and all possible clues on our end. Unfortunately, we regret to inform you that we have discovered no potential leads regarding this matter. We are as perplexed on the whole affair as you are. Her Majesty has asked me to extend her personal apology to you, and wishes you the best of luck in your investigation._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Susan Tremaine, Lady-in-Waiting_

_Office of Her Majesty Cinderella III _

Integra sighed, folded the letter and sorted it with the rest of her memos.

"Sir Integra?"

Walter Dornez looked into the room, peering at the head of the Hellsing Organization.

"Come in. What do you have for me?"

The humble servant walked in, a small sheaf of papers in his hand.

"Per your request, I spent the better part of the day rummaging around in our library, doing a bit a research on European monarchies from the 17th to 19th centuries."

"And what did you find?" replied Integra.

"At first, nothing. On this subject the historical record is scarce. Any royals displaying magical abilities, particularly control over one or more elements, are now all long-dead."

"Are you certain? Corona, Ulstead, perhaps even Atlantica?"

Walter looked down at his papers.

"Negative. All of those kingdoms have either been annexed or destroyed during the second World War. Their royal bloodlines have been wiped from the Earth."

The butler cleared his throat, and continued.

"I had drawn a bit of blank. But I did remember reading an interesting bit of information pertaining to Hans Christian Anderson's _The Snow Queen_."

Integra put aside her pen, staring attentively now at Walter.

"The Danish fairy tale writer?"

"Indeed. The most accepted narrative is that he based the titular character off of Miss Jenny Lind, an opera singer who rejected his romantic advances. However, there is another, lesser-known source which states he was inspired by a chance encounter whilst on board a ship."

Walter reached underneath the papers and removed a book, a certain place in it marked for reference. He opened it and set it on Integra's desk. She looked down at the book and read from the top of the page.

"...he was at sea and saw a figure standing out on the horizon with a snowman at its side, during a voyage?"

"Correct. If you read on, it reports that the very waters he was sailing through had begun freezing. By the time he noticed this, the two strangers had disappeared."

Integra took a cigar from an open desk drawer, put it to her lips, then lit the other end. She puffed on it, deep in thought.

"...these last few winters have been harsh, Walter. Every country in Europe has reported record lows, every year, for the past decade."

"Yes, I daresay they have. Snow in June. Rather festive."

Walter shuffled through his notes.

"Corresponding to Arendelle's approximate location in older maps, satellite measurements indicate a temperature of -164.8 degrees Celsius."

Integra sighed.

"Nearly double of anything the world's seen in Antarctica. I suppose Alucard's hunch proved true, then."

"It would seem that way, ma'am. Queen Elsa of Arendelle is still alive and well," replied Walter.

Integra set her cigar in its ashtray and watched the lit end gradually burn away.

"What do you think, Walter? Is Alucard up to the task? Do you think our plan will work?"

The servant gave the best bow he could.

"I fought alongside him for years, Sir Integra. If there is anyone who always exceeds expectations, it's him. Whatever happens, I'm sure none of us will be disappointed."

* * *

The boat was little more than a glorified piece of wood. It had no motor, sail, or oars. Nonetheless, it moved evenly across the water, propelled along by the occupant's sheer force of will.

When the water met the beginning of the ice, the boat scraped up against it. The small vessel's owner disembarked, his boots stepping onto the frozen surface.

The white fog blew out of the nearby mountains and enveloped him. A human, and even an ordinary vampire, would have froze instantly, but in his case there was no effect. He was no human, and he was far from ordinary. He was the Night Walker, the Bird of Hermes, the vampire Alucard.

Focused on his immediate goal, Alucard began his steady trek across Arendelle's frozen fjord and towards the castle.

* * *

The snowman bowed, prostrating himself before his creator and ruler.

"My beautiful and gracious queen. Permission to speak?" he said to the powerful figure sitting on the throne.

"Permission granted, Olaf. What news do you bring?"

Every word she spoke echoed ominously through the dim chamber.

"He is coming," said Olaf. His queen looked back at him through the shadows.

"Who is coming, servant?"

"The draugr. _Nosferatu_. The No-Life King. He approaches from the east, bringing the darkness with him."

The queen bristled at the snowman's report. Her hand clenched around the arm of her throne.

"What of the kingdom? How has it reacted to him treading upon my land?"

"The cold has not hindered him, Your Majesty. It cannot stop him."

"Very well," she said. "Be at the doors when he arrives, and let him in. I would have words with him."

* * *

Alucard raised his gloved hand to the palace doors and gave three loud knocks on their wooden surface. Patiently he waited, the snowflakes around him refusing to land anywhere near him.

The doors creaked as they were pulled open by Olaf. Alucard looked down at him and smiled.

"May I come in?"

The snowman viewed him with glassy coal eyes. He gestured with one malformed twig attached to his body.

"Right this way, please. My queen is expecting you."

Alucard stepped inside as the doors shut behind him. He followed the queen's servant from the entrance to the main hall. He couldn't help but smirk to himself when he saw the cloves of garlic and silver crosses clustered around the room.

"How often must you replace them?" asked the vampire.

"The garlic? Why, each bowl is refilled every morning, of course."

Olaf stopped in front of another large door.

"Here we are."

The throne room was even colder than outdoors. The walls were frosted, and Alucard took note of their vague glow.

"You seem to have redesigned the place, Skadi. Have you developed a sense of decor?"

The walls grew brighter, illuminating the throne and casting a purple radiance on the figure which sat on it.

With hair as black as her dress and cape, the woman glared at Alucard with purple eyes. The dark snowflakes in her braid changed to jagged crystals as she stood up.

"It has been quite some time, vampire."

"It has," agreed Alucard.

The woman descended the few steps in front of her throne, generating bits of ice around her with each step. Like Alucard, the cold never bothered her. She was Elsa, the queen of Arendelle.

"Why have you returned? You dare to set foot again in my kingdom after all these years?"

"I am here to end this winter, Snow Queen."

"This winter will never end. It is as immortal as I."

"There's no such thing as an immortal."

Alucard bowed his head slightly and produced a familiar white magnum from within the folds of his red coat. Even with his hat obscuring his face, Elsa could tell he was smiling as he held up the Casull.

Olaf removed the barbed piece of metal from his face. Clutching his "nose" tightly in his hand, he took a noiseless step towards the vampire.

The bullet shot right through the snowman and imbedded itself into the wall behind him. Olaf's body blew apart in a shower of snow, and Alucard pointed the gun back at Elsa. She glowered at him.

"You've made a grave mistake, No-Life King. You should never have come back here."

The queen lightly moved her left hand, and magic swirled in between her dancing fingers.

Alucard was about to squeeze the trigger when a white streak flew past him. His arm was severed at the shoulder. He looked at his wound, and several more streaks of white pierced his torso from behind. A final flash swept past his neck, and his head fell to the stone floor. The rest of his body followed suit shortly after.

Hundreds of pieces of golden paper blew into the room, seemingly from nowhere. They affixed themselves to the walls, held tight by nails.

Elsa stared at the bayonet stuck in the wall. It had its own light to it, like the blade was infused with some kind of blessed energy. She glanced over to Alucard and saw his prone body stuck with nine more of the same kind of weapon.

Faint footsteps were heard at the far end of the room. Staring back at Elsa was a man in a long, grey overcoat. His round glasses shone in the relative darkness. On the backs of his gloves were inscriptions written around the accompanying crosses; on the right, _Jesus Christ is in Heaven; _on the left, _Speak with the Dead_. Gripped in each of the man's hands were two more blessed bayonets, silver like the cross which hung from his neck.

"We are the servants of God, and the messengers of His justice. We are the instruments of His divine wrath on Earth. We are called upon to cleanse His kingdom, bringing ash from the flesh of thine enemies."

"Vatican Section Thirteen. The Judas Priest, Alexander Anderson," declared Elsa, displeased.

"I guess there's no need for introductions then," replied Anderson. His voice was thick with a Scottish accent.

"No, there isn't. Your reputation precedes you."

"I would certainly hope so. Helps put the fear of God into all you pagans."

Elsa turned away from Anderson and peered at the pages on her walls.

"You seem to be very fond of Scripture, Father. I see Ecclesiastes, Revelation, John, Isaiah..."

"And you seem to be rather familiar with it. If I've got my history right, this backwater country of yours was Lutheran. And that makes you a filthy Protestant."

Elsa continued to read from the passages, ignoring the paladin who was slowly walking towards her.

"So...a heretical Protestant who also practices magic? After I first met that annoying vampire, I thought I'd seen it all. Guess I was wrong."

Anderson brought his bayonets in front of his face, making the symbol of the Cross.

"_Do not turn to mediums or necromancers; do not seek them out, and so make yourselves unclean by them: I am the Lord your God._"

As he spoke, Anderson walked faster.

"_Why do you provoke me to anger with the works of your hands, making offerings to other gods in the land of Egypt where you have come to settle? Will you be cut off and become an object of cursing and ridicule among all the nations of the Earth?_"

He smiled wide.

"_You shall not permit a sorceress to live._"

The priest scraped his blades against each other, generating sparks. He charged at Elsa.

"_AAAAAMMMMMEEENNNNNNNNN!_"

The long knives found their mark, stabbing through Elsa's back and out the other side of her.

"I'm going to cut your head clean off your shoulders, you goddamned heathen witch."

Anderson withdrew two more blades and slashed at Elsa's neck. When he saw the head fall clean off and roll to his feet, he snickered to himself.

"This was Skadi, the feared winter goddess of Arendelle?! What a joke! I've seen crippled nuns who put up a better fight!"

"You are fool, Anderson. A complete and utter fool."

The man from Iscariot spun around. Alucard was sitting, now intact, in a chair at the other end of the room, arms folded.

"You shut your pointy mouth, vampire."

"You tried that same technique in our previous fight. Your tricks didn't work on me, and they certainly won't work on _her_."

"What are you blabbering on about, now?"

Alucard stood up.

"She is beyond anything you're capable of fighting, paladin. Your toothpicks you call weapons are of no consequence to her. They didn't even draw any blood."

Anderson's smile was wiped from his face when he looked down at his bayonets; his enemy was correct.

Behind the two, a fog swirled about. When it cleared, there stood Queen Elsa, completely intact. She fixed her gaze on the priest.

Anderson swiped his blades at her again, but he was stopped dead in his tracks by a wall of icicles which materialized in front of him. He ran straight into it and was skewered, spikes jutting out from his wrists and feet.

Anderson struggled and writhed in agony as he tried to free himself. Elsa jumped over the wall and grabbed him by the coat.

"Let me help you."

She forced him off the ice, then quickly grasped one of his arms and tore it off.

"_GGGAAAHHHGHGHH_!"

Alucard stepped to the side when Elsa tossed Anderson's bloodied and mutilated body at him. The priest flew across the room and smashed into the stone wall on the other side. He lay there, helpless and bleeding.

Elsa started towards him, but Alucard stepped between them.

"You were lucky I happened to be here, Alexander Anderson. If I wasn't, you would have died today at her hands. Now run along back to the Vatican. You can tell Bishop Maxwell all about how you failed."

Anderson grunted in pain as he reached into his jacket with his only working arm. He withdrew a Bible, and slammed his fist onto the cover. It flipped itself open.

"Damned Protestants...ruin everything..."

The pages of Scripture peeled themselves off the walls, and swarmed around Anderson. He vanished in their midst. Collectively, the gold sheets flew through a window, wrecking the stained glass and flying off into the open air.

"You've grown more powerful since our last encounter, goddess."

Elsa did not reply. Instead she fired a single icicle from her hand. It hit Alucard square in the chest.

He brought his hand up and pulled the icicle from him. The wound, and the hole in his clothing, sealed themselves up.

"You've learned to transform yourself to mist, to regenerate damage like it was nothing. You even learned to turn the very land into a weapon against intruders."

"The world has tried to trespass here for over a hundred years, refusing to leave well enough alone. You're just the latest foreigner in my kingdom," Elsa said.

"And there have been lots during this time, haven't there? I've seen the crashed blimp, the groups of vampire Nazis. Entire armies from other nations, the waves of nuclear warheads, every last one of them frozen solid and turned to broken, oversized trinkets... you've kept them all out. Mankind's deadliest militaries and weapons are nothing to you, are they? What other skills do you hide?"

Elsa raised her hands, charging them with arcane power.

The blast was so strong that it knocked Alucard through three walls, the force of it throwing him back outside the castle. He landed on his feet as he saw the palace roof crack open. Elsa hovered out, the winter air swirling around her.

"You're curious what new abilities I have? How much stronger my magic has become? Fine. Let me show you."

Elsa joined Alucard on the ground and rushed at him. Her opponent leapt aside, drawing out the Casull and his second magnum, the Jackal. They ran alongside each other at high speeds, each trying to keep pace with the other.

The Snow Queen produced a flurry of giant snowflakes, their edges sharpened to an atom's width, and sent them flying at Alucard. He ducked and weaved over and under each one and responded in kind, firing his guns repeatedly.

In her hands, Elsa caught every bullet. Gathering them in her fists, she infused them with black ice and threw them back at Alucard. With a force just as strong as his guns, they punched into his body and stuck inside him.

Alucard tripped and fell, skittering and rolling across the ice. Blood seeped from his arms and head, but this time, the wounds didn't heal.

When he saw Elsa approach, he unsteadily rose to his feet and pointed at her.

"You don't want to fight anymore," commanded Alucard.

Elsa hit him with another burst of sorcery. He was knocked backwards, but maintained his stance.

"_Hnh_. Another skill you've honed. Resistance to telepathy. Very good. _More_."

Elsa's entire castle uprooted itself and rose into the sky, then rapidly shot downwards at her, moved by Alucard's mental control.

The queen formed a wispy barricade of dark blue energy right as the palace struck her. It crumbled away into large pieces of debris, partly from the hardiness of her barrier and partly from its own weight.

"Is that all?" she said, turning her gaze back at Alucard, staring him down.

The vampire grimaced, and started running again, distancing himself from the monarch. Without a moment's hesitation, she sprinted after him.

"Pathetic. After all this time, you come here and try to engage me in battle again, only to fail miserably. Your sad parlor tricks don't even faze me."

Alucard ran faster, and Elsa responded in kind.

_Boom_.

The two moved about in near unison, their speed matching almost perfectly as they broke the sound barrier multiple times over. Elsa snatched Alucard by the arm, but he shifted his aim to her and shot her in the face with the Casull. Three rounds went into her forehead as she fell over.

Alucard continued to run for Arendelle's foothills, heading for the North Mountain. In less than a second he was gone.

The queen got up to her feet, letting each bullet fall out of her head and reversing the damage done to her. She scanned the area, but the vampire was nowhere to be found.

"There's no point in hiding. I can sense your un-life..."

Elsa closed her eyes and reached out with her power. The only presence she detected was herself, standing alone on the empty fjord.

When she extended her thoughts to the surrounding mountains, she felt something, and ran off at high velocity.

* * *

From Alucard's position on the mountain plateau, a picturesque view of Arendelle's frigid landscape was apparent. But instead of enjoying the view, he was focused on the blood which still poured from the deep gashes that Elsa had inflicted upon him.

"Hm...not even the Dandy Man's playing cards cut me this deep. The magic _she_'_s _using must be very unique. Heh heh heh..."

He took a handgun magazine from his coat, and looked at the single golden bullet at the top. Its diamond tip gleamed, even in the gloomy environment.

"It looks I'll have to use _this_ kind of ammo..."

Alucard just finished loading the magazine into the Casull when he glimpsed the queen in his peripheral vision. Her hair had loosened during the fight, and it was now blowing freely in the swift wind.

"You're not yourself, Skadi. Your heart and soul have been infiltrated, twisted beyond anything your mind could ever recognize."

"Is this another one of your tricks, creature? The rest of them have failed, and now you try to plead with me? To bargain with me? I am more 'myself' than I have ever been."

Elsa snapped her fingers, and a pale light shone under Alucard's feet. The light separated from itself to form a symbol resembling an "H". When he saw what it was, he smirked at the queen.

"_Hagalaz_, the rune of banishment and destruction. Do you intend to entrap me within it?"

"Yes. You are indeed bound by the magic of my ancestors, vampire."

Smaller runes materialized, identical to the larger one. They circled about Alucard, forming a complete seal. He struggled to stand back up, but their occult power exerted itself onto him, forcing him to the ground.

Elsa smiled.

"Now, hold still while I kill you."

Heavy serrated hailstones showered from the clouds, ripping into Alucard. Chunks of him were torn away while he stood rooted to the spot. The rocks became stained with his blood.

"How does it feel, draugr? To roam the Earth for so many years, only to die in this moment?"

Even with the sound of the hailstones cutting through him, Elsa could still hear him begin to quietly laugh.

It should have been impossible with the thousands of tons of force pressed onto him, but Alucard simply lifted his mangled head up to stare at the queen.

"_Someone will die today_."

His blood started to flow back into him while his lacerated body healed almost instantly.

"Your forefathers' enchantments mean nothing to me!"

The sigils on his gloves glimmered red as each rune that surrounded him shattered and disappeared.

"What...no. _NO!_"

Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. Her enemy had easily broken her spell; his shackles may as well have been made of paper.

Alucard raised his hands up as his body turned into shadow. The queen panicked when she saw numerous eyes on his body open. Frantically she linked her mind with the mountains, and pulled at the very foundations of them. Snowy alps that had been a part of the landmass for untold millennia were toppled, and tumbled down towards the two.

Elsa turned and ran from the immense avalanche of snow, ice and minerals. When she reached the edge of the cliff she made a determined vault off of it, sailing well beyond the mountain and gently landing back onto the solidified fjord.

The Snow Queen watched the landslide from afar, witnessing the craggy boulders slice into Alucard, pile on top of him and bury him, forming a silent grave of rocks.

Elsa reached out for any sign that her foe still persisted. When she felt nothing, she cackled in triumph.

"He's _dead_! Dead, dead, dead, _DEAD_!"

She couldn't help but laugh harder, throwing her head back jubilantly and clenching her fists in victory. She fired twelve celebratory blasts of her magic into the air as she chortled at her opponent's death.

When she heard the stones in the mountains move about, her mirth was cut short. For once in her life, she felt her blood run cold.

The entire North Mountain turned into an ethereal substance of various shades of black and red. They elevated themselves up, up, up, floating about and shaping themselves into colossal talons, stingers, fangs, and fists. In the center of them, amidst the black chaos, sprouted the No-Life King, chains of energy attaching him at the waist to his constructs.

"_Cromwell Restrictions 3, 2, 1...RELEASED!_"

More arms sprouted from his back, their opaque surface filled with eyes and teeth. The queen's eyes widened as Alucard sped down towards her, his new weapons extended in front of him, ready for one last devastating attack.

With every bit of effort she could muster, Elsa concentrated and put all of her strength into a final barrier construct. Billions of tons of force collided with her shield, the resulting noise sounding like the detonation of a hundred atom bombs. The air seethed with supernatural energy, Alucard's offense trying to prevail over Elsa's defence.

For less than a nanosecond the frost monarch's ability faltered, but it was all that was needed for Alucard's hideous strength to cleave through her shield. Elsa's only protection shattered and faded away.

The mountain, possessed and absorbed into Alucard to join his many familiars, morphed into a tremendous cluster of long shadowy limbs. Countless groups of them wrapped around Elsa, trapping her. She fought against her bonds with both her enhanced strength and elemental powers, all to no avail. As soon as she broke one of the warped appendages, four more took their place and thousands more replacements stood idly by.

Alucard put the barrel of the Casull right up to Elsa's heart.

"I was so looking forward to this fight. But you are _not _Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

He pulled the trigger, and the single bullet drilled straight through the queen's chest. The round's blessed diamond tip shot into her heart.

On the spiritual plane, the corrupted soul that had bonded to Elsa's was separated from her. Arendelle's true monarch was blasted back from the bullet's holy properties, and did not stop flying high through the air until she fell somewhere amongst a far plateau.

Elsa's double still stood on the ice before Alucard, slowly backing away from him as he approached. Her appearance was nearly identical to the queen's, but she wore a simpler dress and the back of her dark hair stuck straight up, giving off an almost onion-like pattern.

"The true queen has already regained most of her power from you, doppelganger. You're not going to last much longer. What will you do?"

Incapable of speech and out of options, the imitator used the last of her remaining power on a pathetic summon, conjuring a dozen tiny snowmen. They sprouted wings and flew at Alucard, baring their little needle-like teeth. The black magnum's consecrated rounds shot them out of the air, reducing them to simple powder.

"Pure silver Macedonian-processed mercury ammunition, in Marvell's N.N.A.9 cartridges."

Alucard held up the Jackal as "Elsa", her powers exhausted, turned and started to run.

"39 centimetres long, weighing 16 kilograms with 13-millimetre armor-piercing rounds. The Jackal!"

He stared down the gun's sights at the fleeing woman.

"_THIS WEAPON IS PERFECT WALTER!_"

He fired, planting two high-caliber rounds into the base of his target's spine; she screamed, fell and slid along the ground. Desperately she tried to crawl away with her arms, leaving a red trail behind her as blood seeped from the gaping exit wounds in her torso. She screamed even louder when she felt Alucard's foot slam down onto her back.

The vampire stared down at his prey in morbid satisfaction. He grabbed her by the neck and held her up, constricting her throat, choking her.

Rain started to fall from the sky as Alucard smiled.

"The victim's blood tastes so much sweeter when they're scared."

Lightning flashed in the sky, and for a brief moment, Elsa's doppelganger stared into the pale grinning face of a mad, impaling Wallachian prince.

She shrieked in terror as Alucard sunk his teeth into her throat.

* * *

Resembling herself again, Queen Elsa knelt in front of the three tombstones, which had remained intact in spite of the long winter. She looked at the clear blue sky and felt warm sunshine on her face, something she had not experienced in ages.

"Excuse me, Frau Elsa?"

The queen saw a blonde-haired boy walk out from behind a grave, holding a television in his hands; to Elsa, it just looked like a strange metallic box.

The youth had the appearance of a 14-year-old and was clad in pressed shorts, a dress shirt, and knee-high socks. The symbol of the Nazi Party was wrapped around his left arm, while a black tie hung from his neck.

"What?" Elsa asked simply.

"My name is Schrödinger, and I am here to make a delivery. The Major has a very important message for you."

He held up the television and it's screen lit up, displaying static. Schrödinger fiddled with a few knobs and dials.

"Is this on? Testing, testing...it's on."

Schrödinger's cat-like ears twitched. He gave an embarassed smile as the Major came into focus on the television screen.

"Greetings, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You are even more spine-tingling up close than from afar."

He sat on a leather chair, wearing glasses and dressed in a white suit. Judging from his accent, the short, overweight man was of a German background, much like Schrödinger.

"You have just been drafted into a war, one which I fear you will not be surviving. Now that Alucard has freed you from our influence, we have no choice but to consider you our enemy. It is truly unfortunate. You could have been a very valuable asset to Millennium."

Elsa frowned at the Major's threat.

"You don't scare me, fat man."

"That is quite all right, mein fräulein. The frightening events I have planned for you are not quite yet ready to be carried out. But not to worry, they will occur sooner than you think."

"Do you now? What sort of plans?"

"That is for us to know and for you to not find out. And with that, we must go our separate ways for now. You should not fret, though, for you will see us again very shortly."

The TV cut back to static, and Schrödinger flipped a switch.

"That is all," he said. "I hope you have a pleasant day. Auf Wiedersehen."

Elsa blinked, and the TV, as well as the boy that held it, had vanished into thin air.

"You're looking much healthier now, Skadi. Black doesn't suit you."

"This is all your fault," said the ruler of Arendelle, recognizing the vampire's voice behind her.

"My fault?"

"Yes, _your fault._ I've lost it all because of you. You came into my kingdom, to my coronation, and you killed innocent p-"

"I killed pieces of shit. Was it I who took your parents from you? Did I convince Weselton and the Southern Isles to retaliate while you were conveniently away on a diplomatic visit? Did I convince them to slaughter your citizens, your officials...your sister?"

Elsa looked up at the three graves, focusing on the one in the middle. She would have cried, but her tears had frozen up long ago.

"If you had just left well enough alone, they would have never had a reason to come."

"Irrelevant, goddess. Humanity always fear the things which they cannot understand, even the things they worship. God, the Devil, Heaven and Hell. Humans have good reason to fear us. When you returned, you let your rage consume you, slaughtering those invading armies without hesitation. You have spilled the blood of men. You have relished the sounds of their bones breaking, of their innards spilling onto the ground, of their blood turning to ice, of their agonizing screams for mercy."

Elsa closed her eyes.

"I never wanted any of this," she whispered. "I just..."

"It was always fated to be this way. Your abilities mark you as a permanent target by those threatened by them."

Alucard pulled his hat further down.

"You are a monster, Elsa. A monster...like me..."

Elsa turned around. Her blue eyes looked into Alucard's red. The two stood quietly for a full minute, the calming breeze blowing at Alucard's coat and Elsa's cape.

It was the queen who broke the silence. She read the epitaphs from the tombstones.

"_Agdar, King of Arendelle. Idunn, Queen of Arendelle. Anna...Princess of Arendelle..._"

She bowed her head in silent mourning.

"I lost my kingdom, my family...because of you. And for that, I'll never forgive you."

His expression neutral, Alucard gazed at the queen through his orange glasses.

"I didn't just come here to end your winter, Elsa. I also came here...with a proposition."

From his overcoat he produced a simple envelope and held it out. Hesitantly, the queen took it. She opened it, and read the letter contained inside. When she had finished the last sentence, she peered to Alucard. He outstretched his hand, offering it to her.

"The decision is yours..."

* * *

Aboard the _Deus Ex Machina_, the base of operations for the Millennium Organization, the Doctor pressed a button on his remote and watched his experiment burn away on the command centre's many screens. With its body drained of blood and impaled on a long pike, Elsa's clone burned away, immersed in a blue inferno.

The Doctor swallowed and anxiously bit his finger, then looked to the Major who sat next to him.

"I am..._so sorry_, Major. I thought my little egregore would have been sufficient to keep Queen Elsa out of the picture."

The Major folded his hands and sighed.

"Not to worry, Herr Doctor. She performed admirably, as well as any of us could have expected. The queen was, after all, under our influence for at least a time. And she provided a valuable distraction to get the pesky Alucard out of the way while we set up the next phase."

"Thank you, Major," said the Doctor. "But...was it necessary to sacrifice so many of our troops to the ice witch? We have already lost Warrant Officers Jan and Luke Valentine, in addition to First Lieutenant Alhambra. At this rate, we will lose all of our forces before the time is right."

"Those soldiers of the Last Battalion fought well, Doctor. Because of them, we have gained very important battle data on this frost queen, this sorceress of the snow, this Last Daughter of Arendelle. We must all make sacrifices, Doctor. For you see, that is the very nature of war. To lose a smaller battle, in order to gain victory in the bigger one. While Hellsing may have acquired the _Queen_, we are about to put the _King _in checkmate."

On the displays, they watched Schrödinger standing over the three graves of Arendelle's royal family, a shovel in his hand.

"Yes...everything is going just as planned. Queen Elsa will have quite the surprise after Herr Schrödinger has carried out his orders," the Major giggled.

"You are so devious, Major," chuckled the Doctor.

They broke out in raucous laughter.

* * *

_Tap. Tap_.

Integra lightly touched each of Elsa's shoulders once with the flat side of her sword. Walter stood off to the side as the ceremony's sole witness.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty. You are now an official member of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights. Or Hellsing, if you prefer."

Elsa remained kneeling, but she looked up at Integra. "This is all so new to me."

"Perhaps, but I can tell you're familiar with duty, to your people, to your country, to yourself. Just look at the form you've chosen to take. Is that not the same outfit you wore on the day of your coronation?"

"Yes, it is..." said Elsa, looking at her reflection in the blade of Integra's sword. Her hair, dress, cape and gloves were all identical to how she had appeared on that pivotal day.

"Walter. Leave us."

"As you wish, Sir Integra."

The butler exited the room, and when the door clicked shut, Integra sheathed her sword. She went around and sat down at her desk, then motioned to one of the chairs across from her.

"Please."

Elsa seated herself while Integra opened up a small, square metal case.

"Cigar?"

"No, thank you."

Integra put one to her lips and ignited the other end.

"I apologize for sending Alucard after you. But your winter was spreading. If we had given it another year I'm sure all of Europe would have resembled the North Pole. I enjoy Christmas, but not that much."

Hellsing's leader stopped to puff her cigar, then continued.

"There was something within your mind, a sort of evil presence. An egregore, a thoughtform given life by the collective psychic energy of Millennium. Alucard could sense it."

"I never even felt it. It was me, but...not me. How did you manage to get it out?"

"The separation of two souls is not an easy task, Your Majesty. Even after we melted your regalia down into ammunition, there was only enough for one bullet."

"...what?"

"It's simple. The special property of Arendelle's royal heirlooms is their ability to divide consciousness, to split the bond between a psychic parasite and its host. Didn't your father ever tell you the finer details of your own heritage?"

"No. He never told me much of anything..."

Elsa blinked, recalling her childhood.

"My father, Agdar of Arendelle. He acted afraid of anything magical, even me. He always told me he wasn't afraid, that it was just to get my powers under control, but...I knew. My mother knew too. It's the only reason they kept me from my sister."

Elsa had balled her hands into fists.

"Well, you needn't fear your powers going out of control ever again. You now bear the Cromwell Invocation."

_Hells Gate Arrested. Gott Mit Uns. And Shine Heaven Now. Hellsing._

The queen read the words on the backs of her cyan gloves, the scrawlings around the intricate sigils that were each sealed with the symbol of a crocus in their centre.

"You are now a part of Hellsing, England's only true line of defence against any and all supernatural threats. You will hunt monsters, and you will exterminate them. For Great Britain and all of Christendom. You w-"

"And why should I care?" Elsa abruptly shot back. "This isn't my war! My country is already gone, my people are already gone!"

She stood up out of her chair.

"My sister...is already gone."

With a dismal look on her face, Elsa stared at her feet. Integra watched her intently, thinking to herself. She set her cigar down. Then, she spoke, softly.

"You weren't doing anyone any good by being hidden away, Elsa. Least of all yourself. I don't know everything about your past. But from what little I've heard, it was filled with pain. Maybe...maybe you're trying to find something to live for again. How about it? Am I right?"

"I..."

The Snow Queen couldn't think of anything else to say. She turned her back on Integra and headed for the door.

"Elsa."

She stopped.

"You aren't a monster...I'm sorry about Anna, about your parents, about your citizens and your country. Truly, I am. I pray that one day you'll know peace."

Elsa slowly continued out of the room. She opened the door, but before she left, she addressed Integra one last time.

"When there's a mission...let me know."

When the door shut behind her, Elsa continued down the hallway. She was going to head back to her room in the Hellsing Mansion when a blonde-haired girl jumped out in front of her.

"Are you Queen Elsa? My name's Seras, Seras Victoria! I heard you joined Hellsing, that's pretty cool! Are you a vampire like me, too? What's your favorite food? Your favorite TV show? What's your last name? What was Arendelle like, was it anything like England? Summer sure is a stupid season, don't you think? How do you get your hair so perfect? Do you wanna build a sno-"

"_Stop gawking, police girl_!"

Alucard walked through a wall and appeared behind his vampire fledgling, Seras Victoria.

"But I just wanted to meet the queen!" protested Seras.

"She doesn't enjoy visitors, police girl. Especially ones that annoy her with inane questions. If she wants to turn you into an ice sculpture, I won't stop her."

Alucard disappeared through the floor.

Seras looked at Elsa nervously."Y-you wouldn't really turn me into an ice sculpture, would you?"

The queen, dumbfounded, was about to reply, but she suddenly saw an opportunity.

"...maybe I will."

"_Wwwaaauughghh!_" yelled Seras in panic. She ran from Elsa and made a mad dash down the hall, around a corner and out of sight.

Despite herself, Elsa couldn't help but give a small, mischievous smile.


End file.
